


After Training

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Axel and Roxas enjoy some time at home after a long day of training
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	After Training

Axel let out a quiet sigh as he sat down in one of the chairs on the front porch of the small house on the edge of Twilight Town he had moved into with Roxas after the fighting had finally ended. His body ached from the training Yen Sid had been running him through to keep him ready in case of another major battle while Roxas had been training with Ventus and Aqua in the Land of Departure. Originally they were going to train together but after finding out they were dating, the retired keyblade master had for some reason decided that they would go easy on each other and separated them. He let out a pained groan as he adjusted to be more comfortable in his chair and looked up at the constant sunset that Twilight Town basked in. 

"I'm home Axel." Roxas greeted as he sat down in the chair next to his partner. 

"Welcome home Roxas, how was training?" the redhead asked tiredly. 

"Same as usual, Aqua had me and Ven doing strength training while trying to help Terra with agility." the blond explained, rubbing his shoulder softly. "She seriously needs to stop thinking I have the same problems as Ven, we're not the same person." 

Axel chuckled quietly, reaching over to grasp his boyfriend's hand. "You're right, you're much cuter." 

"If my muscles weren't so sore I'd smack you." 

The redhead pulled the hand he was holding up to his lips, pressing soft kisses to each of the calluses on his fingers and palm. He watched the other keyblade wielder relax at each press of Axel's lips to his hand, focusing on the way his body relaxed into the comfortable seat of his chair. 

"Want me to make dinner tonight?" Axel offered with a soft squeeze of his boyfriend's hand. "You look like hell after today's training." 

"Please, I don't think I could hold a knife let alone move a pan." Roxas replied, grateful for his boyfriend's willingness to help.

“No problem, you just sit back and rest.” 

The redhead stood up and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before making his way into the house. He hummed quietly as he stepped into the kitchen, looking through what groceries they still had in the house from the last shopping trip. A can of loaf shaped mystery meat, assorted cans of vegetables, some leftover rice stashed in the freezer, a couple eggs remaining in the carton and he had everything he needed to make a quick but possibly strange fried rice. He heated up a pan on the stove, glancing out to see how Roxas was doing before starting in on his cooking. Axel hummed quietly while he cooked with a smile on his face. This whole situation was more than he ever expected during his time with the organization. All those days spent wanting his heart back, he never thought he could have more in life. Now here he was, cooking dinner for his exhausted boyfriend knowing that later he would fall asleep next to him. He didn’t have to worry about if he was going to wake up at all the next day or if he was going to be turned into a dusk by Xemnas for being a smartass on just the wrong day. He was safe with Roxas and Roxas was safe with him. Hearing movement in the living room, Axel glanced out to see his boyfriend settling in on the couch.

“Dinner’s almost done.” Axel called out to the exhausted blond. 

Roxas let out a hum to confirm he’d heard what his boyfriend said while scrolling through kingstagram on his phone. The redhead grabbed a couple plates from one of the cabinets, turning off the stove and moving the pan off the stove before dishing up two plates of the strange fried rice. He grabbed two forks on his way out of the kitchen, walking to the living room and offering one of the plates to Roxas as he sat down beside him on the couch.

“Thanks.” Roxas kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as thanks for the food before setting his gummiphone down and digging in. 

The two of them sat in comfortable silence while they ate, enjoying the other’s company after a long day of training. Roxas set both of their plates on the table after they finished eating, pulling his boyfriend down to cuddle. He was laying half on Axel while he turned on some random channel on tv for a distraction from his aching muscles. 

“Tired?” Axel asked quietly, running his fingers through short blond hair to help his boyfriend relax. 

“Very.” Roxas mumbled as he pressed his face against the broad chest in front of him. “How do you smell so nice after all that training?” 

“Yen Sid lets me use the shower before I leave.” 

Roxas grumbled quietly as his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s waist. “If I pass out on the couch, just carry me to bed.”

Axel let out a confirming hum, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the other keyblade wielder’s head as his hand moved lower to rub his back. Roxas felt himself relaxing as the large hand on his back working the knots out of his muscles. His eyes slipped shut and he let out an appreciative hum as the exhaustion from the day’s training caught up to him.

“I love you Axel.” Roxas mumbled as he started to lose consciousness. 

“I love you too Roxas, sweet dreams.” Axel whispered with a smile. 

After everything else that had happened in his life, this was better than he could have ever imagined. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

“Welcome home Roxas.”


End file.
